Pepper Clark
Pepper Mildred Clark is a skunk with a talent for comedy. She is often trying to think up new pranks, tricks, and jokes to tell/show to others but she can sometimes take things too far without even realizing it. Pepper is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Personality Pepper is a very fun, comedic little skunk who loves to crack jokes and play usually harmless pranks on others. Sometimes her pranks or jokes can be mean or rude, but she doesn't seem to realize this until the person she has teased or pranked begins to cry or tells her off for it. Pepper will also use her humor or tricks to try to perk others up when they seem upset. Being a skunk, Pepper hates it when others reference a natural skunks musk. She isn't normally smelly and it only happens when she is nervous or scared. When she is excited or very happy, she'll release a pleasant smelling scent instead. It's been revealed however that she can also willingly spray if she needs to use it for some reason. Appearance Pepper is a curvy, light gray skunk with gray coloring inside of her ears. Her muzzle, chest, stomach, back, and tail streak are pure white. Her eyes are a pale shade of pink with a slight red hue. Her hair is a tuft of pale blue-gray bangs. Other Outfits *Spy Gear *For the fashion show, Pepper wore a pink wig with a small blue top hat with purple flower on it. Along with a red clown nose, purple and white blouse with a small blue bow tie, and a blue skirt with a bunch of color. *Dark gray beret with a dark gray sweater *A light colored wig with bangs making it almost resemble an octopus. Along with multilayer pearl necklace. *A gray-yellow and brown scottish outfit with minor jewelry and a single braid of hair. *An arabian-esque attire consisting of a teal dress with pattern, gold dangly earrings on a hoop piece, and gold necklace. *A purple jacket with multicolored pockets, purple skirt, and pink gag flower to match the pink flower on her head. *Black skirt with teal and hot pink ruffles, a dark purple-pink necklace, and black-gray cap. *When dressed as a fruit dancer, Pepper wore a blue, dark blue, and purple dress with purple at her neck and on the cloth worn on her head with the fruit attached. *During The Sweet Shop Song, Pepper wore the same glittery blue dress with white gloves and sky blue neck piece. Her hair was styled as a fancy beehive, giving it an ice cream appearance with candies decorating it. *For Penny's fantasy, Pepper had pulled her bangs into a fancier, curly manner. She wore a simple outfit consisting of a crystal colored shawl held with a gold necklace and pair of gloves. *Star Trek Quotes "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?!" "Penny Ling, you have a soft heart... and a HEAD TO MATCH!" Trivia *Pepper seems to like the color orange, as she wears orange eyeshadow in Dumb Dumbwaiter, and orange face paint in Topped With Buttercream. Gallery Pepper Clark.jpg|link=yes lps-image6-101-570x420.jpg|Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?!|link=yes tumblr_mh5xwffiM01r4fihmo1_1280.png|Clown Pepper tumblr_mdo138KxW21rk41kzo1_500.png hi__pepper_clark_by_angelilps-d5njsjw.png LPS_006_07-570x420.jpg|I'm feeling a bit peckish.|link=Yes hipster_pepper_clark_vector_by_brickstarrunner-d5lg0gt.png tumblr_mhzc37c5j31s008vgo10_400.png tumblr_mgmz5rjyeD1s008vgo8_400.png|Pepper hiding in a fishbowl Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg Lps-image2-101-570x420.jpg LPS101 Still10.jpg Tumblr mft1b1VBcW1s09ni7o1 1280.png Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg PHgx8etbHcaIjh 1 l.jpg PHJoniTjTsh2MR_1_l.jpg LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg Sunil and Pepper dancing.png LPS 006 05-570x420.jpg Lps-s1-ep07-image04 570x420.jpg Tumblr mfvjzj3Wrt1rszglho2 1280.png Pepper eye shadow.png LPS 008 04-570x420.jpg Penny angry.png Tumblr mfqn1oIFlL1s09ni7o1 1280.png LPS-113-7_570x420.jpg Tumblr mi0vcq1sWQ1s008vgo9 r1 1280.png Pet Shop girls sweet shop song.png Tumblr mi6th3OsT01qmo3obo1 1280.png Tumblr midohlwyri1s008vgo2 1280.png tumblr_miss8kUmNW1s008vgo5_500.png Young Pepper.png Teen Pepper.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pets